Everything Changes In Life
by Menacing Terror
Summary: :WARNING YAOI: Amu, A boy who's mother has passed on. He is now laying in his own regret, and sins; also having bits of thought of suicide. Scars, and Pills won't help him, but will a blue haired neko help? Will happiness ever come back for the Hinamori's?


**Destiny:** K, soo I'm rewriting _Everything Changes in Life_ since, I made a lot of errors on my first story! Gomen Gomen!

**Ikuto:** It sucked.

**Amu:** Ikuto be nice, stupid baka.

**Destiny: **Feeling the love~ (Dances the macarena)

**Yaya**: Destiny-chi creeps Yaya out!

**Amu:** Eh, It's Destiny.

**Divine:** Well! Lets start this story! Or I'll chop you guys into scraps! (Points a gunknife to Ikuto's face.)

**Ikuto:** (Sweat drops)

**Faith:** _Everything __Changes In Life, consists of the character's my younger sister does not own. All rights goes to Peach Pit!_

**Destiny:** Arigatou gozaimasu Desu~

**Suu:** Destiny Desu~ (Pouts)

* * *

_Everything Changes In Life_

* * *

"Each step takes one fragment of your life away."

**_Flashback:_**

_My mother, Father, My sister Ami, and I was walking to a toy shop for Ami's toy camp. _

_Then a huge crowd of peoples started to block my view, and I wasn't near my mother, nor my father._

_I started to scan the area, frightened I felt ravaging in my heart; making it beat fast._

_Then I heard a manly, yet childish coo._

_"Amuu~" Was what I heard, guessing it was my father calling out for me. Then it grew more serious._

_"AMU!" My father's tone changed immediately. _

_"PAPA!" I yelled, quite loud, looking left to right. Catching some attention towards walking pedestrians._

_Then, I felt a hand grabbing my arm, pulling me to a hard surface._

_It was a hug, Papa? I turned around and yes I was right. It was my papa._

_"Amu.. I was worried... Please don't ever..- MIDORI" He whispered, then his voice raised. It made me turn my attention to a faded figure laying on the side of the road._

_My dad then pulled away, and forcefully pulled my arm. But that made me wonder why. But by the time we came, I immediately recognized the body, my mother..._

_Almost Immediately tears manifested, making it trickle down my pale skin. I'm seeing my dieng mother infront of me. _

_Then, I brought myself down to the stone pavement, my knees touching the sidewalk. _

_I placed my hands on my mother's body, shaking it._

_"Mama... mama wake up.. C'mon mama... D-don't play around.. mama..." I was neglecting the fact that my mother was dieng, and so was Ami. Though, immediately she broke down._

_Papa was also crying, stroking mama's pale face._

_Sirens was heard, flashing Red and white. I was broken, and was covered by my tears._

* * *

_My mother didn't make it, her results was fatal. She died due to Brain concussion and a severe fever. It was devastating, for Ami, My father, and I. _

_2 weeks later, the funeral came to the best of me. _

_2 days after the funeral, my father vowed that he'll never marry, nor love another woman. He will now and only cherish the love of his first love, My dear Mothers'._

* * *

_"Life only takes one road-one twisty road"_

I woke up, tears once again manifesting in my eyes. I looked to my left, to see the time.

2:00 a.m. God dang, it's early. I climbed out of my bed, as I made my way to the bathroom. I'd open the door, looking in the mirror.

I looked like a wench: My eyes red, My skin Pale. I looked horrible.

I'd grab the latch of the medicine cabinet, pulling it open.

I'd grab the pills I secretly hid behind my sisters' medicine. I'd then twist the cover, popping the pill in my mouth.

As I swallowed the pill, it was bitter, as I'd gag from the taste, I'd fill the cup closer to the sink with water. Dumping the water in my mouth as the taste had gone away.

I'd then open the door, amissing the fact that I left the medicine cabinet open. Well, I don't really care. But I put my Pills away right? No..

I'd go back into the bathroom, placing my pills inside the medicine cabinet, back where it was.

* * *

I'd go back to sleep, laying myself on my own regret. I closed my eyes shut, making or on second thought forcing it closed shut.

Time flied by like an instant, and I eventually fell asleep. Then once again, my eyes was forced open, by none other then my father.

"Amu-chan, can you drop off Ami todayy?~" My dad smiled througout that question.

I nodded my head. My dad brightly smiled, he'd place a small kiss on my forehead before running to the car.

I sighed, my dad is really.. Abnormal..

"Well, I better get ready.." I whispered to the air. Then walked to the door, twisting the door knob to the left.

* * *

I have this really tingly atmosphere when I took my first step outside. I'd look both ways, then I seen a little petite figure walking towards me.

Then, due to the sunlight, from the reflecting window, it showed... Ami..

"nii-san.." Ami's voice was still raspy, maybe she just woke up? "Did.. Papa leave?" Ami continued.

I nodded, Ami looked down.

Well... She's still traumatized by the sight of our mother.. Dieng..

Ami walked to the staircase, and into the living room.

I sighed, but tears once again flooded my eyes, but I wiped my eyes as quickly.

* * *

_"Heaven, to rest in the arms of god, and to bathe their sins away."_

I came out of the bathroom, wearing: A t-shirt saying "Ermahgerd Lerk Ert Mer Shert", a dark skinny jeans, knee black socks, red koala kicks, and a xxl black sweatshirt.

Then Ami suddenly popped up infront of the door of the bathroom. I was caught a back.

Well, she was just standing there.

I'd place my hands on her head.

"Ami, what's..wrong?" I said, looking at my little sister now.

"Papa..forgot to make breakfast.." Ami whispered, as loud for me to hear.

"..ok.." I said, "Why not we stop somewhere..ok?" I asked softly.

Ami nodded slightly, she then walked inside the bathroom. Guessing she's getting ready? Well, anyways; Today is the day, I go to a new school.

And it's been 2 years since my mother died, Ami is 6, and I am now 15 years old. And ever since my mother died, my dad got a new position in his career as a modeling photographer. (A/N: Should I make Amu a guy?)

Then I heard the door open, I turned to the direction of the door and saw Ami in a frog poncho, bear mittens, a blue messenger bag, a plain shirt and a pink skirt.

"I'm ready..." Ami whispered, I nodded.

"Alright.." I whispered back.

_We began to leave to school._

* * *

Me and Ami said our goodbyes' by the time we left WcDonalds.

I entered this school, that is called 'Seiyo High'.

Was I supposed to be happy of coming to school? I mean it's just my sophmore year.. But then I guess, my mother would be happy..

_"Amu-chan will do great!"_ I heard a voice in my head, maybe it's just my figment of imagination.

I'd look down to the ground, as my bangs cover my eyes. I then began to crouch down, my back against a tree aswell.

I'd grab out my IPod touch out of my bag, then my skull candy ear buds; as I'd place the earbuds in my ear, I then played:

**Dear Insanity-Asking Alexandria.**

As I'd get lost in the music, I didn't notice a person infront of me.

* * *

**Destiny:** So how was it?

**Amu:** Wait.. So I'm a guy...

**Destiny:** Mhm.

**Ikuto:** (scarred) R&R..f-for...f-future c-chapters. Y-you're s-so c-cruel D-Destiny..

**Destiny: Consider** that revenge, of what you said earlier.


End file.
